Hack
See bugs |allegiance = Ally |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 11 |hit_points = 111 |xp_value = 2000 |strength = 19 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 71 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 8 |s_v_breath = 10 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = HACK |override_script = INITDLG |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = Flail |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = HACK |store_code = |animation = 36864 |color_metal = Red – Tinted Black |color_minor = Red |color_major = Dark Iron Gray |color_skin = Dark Yellow |color_leather = Dark Dirty Copper |color_armor = Light Iron Gray |color_hair = Dark Bronze }} Hack is a chaotic evil ogre warrior of neither sex in Tales of the Sword Coast. Once brought back to life, the giant humanoid will help Gorion's Ward fighting the monsters in Durlag's Tower for a short time before turning against the party. Biography An ancient hero, Hack the ogre once undertook the unwise and foolish venture of looking for Durlag Trollkiller's treasures – only to end up standing vigil over the bestiary down in the dwarf's tower's dungeons, forever frozen in stone. Involvement When entering the bestiary on the third labyrinth level of Durlag's Tower through the eastern entrance, the party will be friendly greeted by a skeleton which not only gives an overview of the creatures to be encountered here, but also introduces five "foolish men and women", "ancient heroes" who "came to find Durlag's treasure" and now are "forever frozen in stone". These statues can be released again – they have a button at their base that can be activated – and will help Gorion's Ward for a limited time to defeat those creatures, but then turn against the person who "dared command" them. Hack is one of these statues, the southwesternmost of the five. Once mobile again, the ogre greets the party, being eager to "crush enemies" and "turn them into mush". However, as the skeleton mentioned, the oath doesn't last long – only fifteen rounds, after which Hack turns hostile towards the party. Combat * In the original Tales of the Sword Coast, Hack cannot be detected as an evil being present in the area. *Hack moves slower than the party, at a scale of 6 opposed to 9. *Despite obviously wielding a morning star, the weapon – and only item – Hack drops is a flail. That one can also be stolen – without affecting Hack's combat abilities. *The ogre attacks thrice per round at a range of 1 ft and a speed of 3 with a THAC0 of only 3, dealing 8 to 17 points of crushing damage with each hit, strength modifiers included. There's no bonus, however, from being a master with the weapon. ** In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, this counts as being made with an weapon. *Hack has an effective armor class of 5 and 111 hit points. The saving throws resemble that of a warrior with the same level, 11, with the one vs. breath being slightly worse: 7, 9, 8, 10, 10. Apart from this, the ogre has no particular resistances or vulnerabilities. *Hack's morale will last slightly longer than that of the usual combatant and also be restored more quickly. *The dire charm lasts for 15 rounds, after which Hack will turn against the party if still alive. Killing the ogre with a party member will yield 2,000 points of experience. Trivia *According to the script attached to Hack's statue, the ogre originally was intended to be named "Itach". Bugs * Hack's alignment is true neutral in the original Tales of the Sword Coast. The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition changes it to chaotic evil which is in line with the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset on which the is based. * Hack is also of an unknown gender in the original add-on – which is changed to neither in the Enhanced Edition, though the Monstrous Manual distinguishes between male and female ogres. See also *Bullrush *Meiala *Moorlock *Tarnor External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs